


The Rare and Unexpected Friend

by AbegaylTanner



Series: Let's Write Sherlock Tumblr Challenges (mostly too late) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inspired by Music, Let's Write Sherlock, M/M, Never Knew I Needed - Ne Yo, challenge 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbegaylTanner/pseuds/AbegaylTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 3: Write a story inspired by a piece of music.</p>
<p>Never Knew I Needed - Ne Yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rare and Unexpected Friend

His life was perfect. He’d had it all planned out. He had The Work, puzzles to keep his mind occupied and experiments for the slower times; the threat of not being allowed on cases helping to keep him away from his one vice. He never felt the lonely, never allowed it to seep into the stone wall he’d erected around his heart. Sentiment was a chemical defect found on the losing side. That he kept at the forefront of his mind.

Then came John Watson. The man was an anomaly, selcouth. The only being that offered an eternal puzzle as well as a constant in Sherlock’s life. It was an unexpected change in his plans, but John helped with The Work, improved Sherlock’s concentration and occasionally provided a connection where previously none existed. He became part of The Work and, quicker than Sherlock ever considered possible, made himself irreplaceable.

By the end of the first year Sherlock realized that John had not only managed to get through his shields, but he’d managed to completely demolish the wall Sherlock had built around his heart. He’d fallen in love with his blogger. John had proven to be everything Sherlock never knew he needed.

The year spent away from London tracking down every strand of Moriarty’s web hurt more than Sherlock had expected. He knew he’d miss John; however, he hadn’t expected to miss him so much it would reduce him to curling in the fetal position most nights as he fought back tears he hadn’t let spill since he was a small child. The man was truly full of surprises. That he could pull emotions, sentiment, Sherlock had long ago buried deep within out to the forefront of his person proved how deeply he’d wedged himself into Sherlock’s life.

When he’d returned and discovered John was to be married, it took everything in him to smile and tell John he approved of Mary even though he wanted to grab his hand and run like they had on that last night together back before the fall. It shouldn’t have made him so happy when Mary proved to be deceitful, when John had his heartbroken and lost his unborn child and wife all in one night, but he couldn’t stop the joy that spread through his body like wildfire. He did his best to comfort John while he cried, showed him he was there for him and that he was welcome back in 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson welcomed him back with open arms, happy to have both her boys back under her roof.

For six months Sherlock endured John’s depression and rage. He stood beside him, supporting him the best he could. As he settled John into his chair and set about ordering take-away and preparing for movie night, John reached up and pulled him down to him, wrapping his arms around the taller, thinner man. His eyes were shut tight as he thanked him and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and Sherlock knew his efforts were not in vain.

He spent the next fortnight finding times and places to practice a new song he’d heard as he’d been watching a suspect that worked as a cashier at a local electronics outlet. It wasn’t the usual type of music he listened to. Nothing like it at all, really, but he knew it would get his point across, so he learned how to play it on his violin. It took him another week to warm up his vocal chords and get down the singing and playing before he felt he could perform for John.

_For the way you changed my plans_  
 _For being the perfect distraction_  
 _For the way you took the idea that I have_  
 _Of everything that I wanted to have_  
 _And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

John stared at him from his chair with wide eyes. Sherlock stiffened his spine, forcing the nervous butterflies erupting in his lower abdomen to calm. He played and sang this most perfect song for his most perfect beloved, pouring his heart into the music.

_My accidental happily_  
 _(Ever after)_  
 _The way you smile and how you comfort me_  
 _(With your laughter)_  
 _I must admit you were not a part of my book_  
 _But now if you open it up and take a look_  
 _You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

Having let the emotion he held at bay daily finally out, Sherlock found himself choking up half-way through the song. He continued to play but spoke the words, forcing them through clenched teeth.

_Who knew that I could be_  
 _So unexpectedly_  
 _Undeniably happier_  
 _Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _So when you were here I had no idea_  
 _You the best thing I never knew I needed_  
 _So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

When he was done, he set his violin aside and turned back to John with apprehension clear in his eyes though the rest of his face remained impassive. John sat as still as a statue, his eyes widened with surprise and trained on Sherlock. It took him a moment to process what had just occurred and once it finally hit, he moved swiftly. He was out of his chair and across the room before Sherlock could blink, wrapping his arms around his flat mate. He leaned up, pressing his lips tentatively against Sherlock’s, eyes open and searching for approval. The first brush startled Sherlock, freezing up his body, but with the second Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips more firmly to John’s letting out a soft, low moan as he finally, _finally_ got his heart’s desire.


End file.
